This invention relates generally to repository devices such as baskets and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a uniquely designed basket, the features and construction of which allow the device to be used as a religious instructional aid, as a decorative item for religious holidays, or functionally, as a collection basket. The basket design of the present invention may take various forms and may be constructed of virtually any material, however, for weight and convenience considerations, a basket of reticular design constructed of plastic or wicker is preferred.
Reticular baskets constructed of wicker or plastic are not new to the art and have been in existence in various forms for many years. The present invention is a modification and improvement over prior art designs and incorporates unique features which allow the basket to be used, not only as a repository device, but also as a religious instructional tool and decorative item for use with certain religious holidays or ceremonies such as the Easter holiday of the Christian religion.